beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Hyde
is a Blader appearing in the Beyblade Burst Turbo anime. He fights with his Beyblade Dead Hades 11Turn Zephyr'. He is the younger twin brother of Phi. Appearance Hearts is a tall person with pale skin, razor-sharp teeth, and long lavender-white hair with bangs covering his right eye. And just like his older brother, Phi, he has heterochromia eyes; his right eye being red and his left eye green. He wears a black collar with silver studs, and a black gloved, bodysuit with dark-yellow lines on the torso, arm sleeves, and legs. The lines on the torso are an acute angle and mirrored, with the angle points on the hip section, the arm sleeves has two lines, one on the inner arm section and the second on the outer, and the legs are on both the outer and inner thigh sections that join below the knee, splits off at the foot and form a square-like line on the boots. The suit also sports violet plating on the arm sleeves, a violet full-connected pauldron, two violet rings around each upper arm and each shin, and a violet belt with a silver buckle, which has a purple base, and a white robe with violet borders. The robe is segmented into four flaps: the front one has purple markings on it, the left and right flaps have a silver plating with purple markings, and the last one is pure white. The suit also sports white hexagons with chartreuse borders: three on the pauldron, two on each forearm, and one on the left and right robe flap. When he activates his Beyblade's avatar, Hearts' hair turns rose pink at the end and moves like fire. Personality In contrast to his elder brother, Hearts is an extrovert, expressing his thoughts without hesitation, and boasts about how strong he is. He also has a habit of acting like an entertainer: providing enough amusement to the audiences' content, which was shown during his first match with Aiger Akabane. These traits are a double-edge sword; when he lost to Valt Aoi, he became shocked and infuriated at his loss. Like his brother, Hearts also possesses a dark presence and thirst for conflict. However, unlike his brother, Hearts isn't arrogant or destructive and has no interest in destroying other beys, nor possesses any evil traits. Biography Background ''Beyblade Burst Turbo Beyblades * Dead Hades 11Turn Zephyr': Hearts' primary Beyblade in Beyblade Burst Turbo until it was destroyed by his own brother, Phi. Special Moves * Dead Impulse: Hades channels its energy into the 6 outer hexagons and singular hexagon in the middle while using its weight to deal a devastating blow to its opponent. * Dead Gravity: While circling around the opponent, Hades slowly closes in while knocking them around. A purple stream covers Hades as it closes in on its opponent, knocking them upwards in a pillar of purple light. Battles Relationships Phi Phi is Hearts' brother in the anime. It is shown that the two are rivals and are highly competitive even at childhood. When they were children Hearts always lost to Phi which resulted in resentment towards him, leading towards him being more intense towards facing his brother. In their battle in episode 41 of Beyblade Burst Turbo, Phi breaks Hearts' bey and steals his bey's energy and uses it to create Dead Phoenix. When Hearts tried to get the pieces of Dead Hades back, he is turned down by his brother. Hearts stays to watch the battle between Phi and Shu and is shocked by Phi's power. Hearts later tried to reason with his Phi after the battle, but he refused to listen, hinting that despite everything Phi has done, Hearts still cares about his brother. Evel Oxford In the anime, Hearts allows Evel to maintain a laboratory in the Dead Gran, even though he seems to know that Evel's loyalty may be shallow. Aiger Akabane Hearts seems to have an interest in Aiger due to his dark aura. Hearts wanted to draw out this aura and so he made a challenge where Aiger had to face the Dead Gran until he could face Hearts once again. Gallery HEAAARTS.jpg Aiger, Phi, and Hartz.jpg Aiger vs. Hartz.jpg _______________________________0319.jpg Trivia * He is the second character in the ''Beyblade Burst series after his brother Phi to have heterochromia iridum. * The hexagonal details in the purple sections of his suit resemble the designs in the layer of his Beyblade. * Like Aiger, Hearts has a Level Chip for his Dead Hades but colored red opposed to Aiger's golden Level Chip, making him the first Blader so far to have a red Level Chip. * He is the second character that can change the color of his hair when he gets serious in battle, the first one is Aiger Akabane. * He also is the second Turbo blader to launch with his left hand after Suoh. * His birthday is February 29 (leap day), just like his brother. * The purple markings on his coat bear a resemblance to the logo of the Dark Nebula. * The way he launches looks similar to the launch of Phi but in an opposite direction References Category:Characters Category:Beyblade Burst Turbo Category:Male Category:Beyblade Burst Category:Recurring Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Beyblade Burst Turbo Characters Category:Turbo 4 Category:World Champions